Relief
by sapphirecelestial
Summary: Okay, here it is the Randin x Tamsin ONESHOT that alot of ppl asked for. Hopefully it answers all your prayers! lol Inside is a brief overview when this takes place. THIS IN NO WAY IS ACTUALLY INCLUDED IN MY OTHER STORY, just some fun for you guys ;)


Randin x Tamsin ONESHOT

Okay I didn't think people want Tamsin x Randin so bad, but I'm super excited that you guys love her so much! So for this one I decided to just take part of chapter 5 and go a different route….probably the route you guys were hoping for. ^_^

And a small shoutout to my penpal for helping me think of a title! (seriously couldn't think of a non-cheesy one on my own.)

OH! Just another Warning (ik the rating is there but I figured it's always safe to say) this story is definitally M RATED! If you wanted a 'fluff' ONESHOT just let me know and I'll give you a fluffy one. ^_^ Enjoy ;)

* * *

"We'll give you some time with Tamsin and I'll see if I can find Kiara. We'll check in with you later, Randi." Al announced in a happy tone as he gave Varkus a push towards the door. "It's good to see you awake."

"Thanks Al." Randin waited until the door was closed again before she hunched forward, "God, my chest aches SO BAD! I thought I was going to explode when Mom hugged me!"

Tamsin quickly closed the gap between her and the bed and slid her hand around the back of Randin's neck before pulling the young wolf up to meet her descending lips. Randin instantly closed her eyes and groaned at feeling her mentor's mouth on hers again. Tamsin tilted Randins' head back further while her other hand came up to caress her face.

Tamsin slowly began working her mouth over Randin's and her protégé had no problem keeping up; like usual. The Valkyrie then hiked one leg up on the bed and slowly began to ease the wolf back as she climbed aboard.

When she finally had Randin on her back she had one leg in between Randin's while the other braced her above the injured girl; a small part of her felt bad for the stress she was about to put the young girl's body through, but by her wings she needed this. She needed to show her appreciation of Randin... Her relief that the girl was still alive…

One of her hands was tracing the contours of Randin's arm as she raised it above the Fenrir to pin it under the pillow. The other one was gently making the slow trip down Randin's throat where she felt the steel like muscles flex as Randin strained leaning up into the kiss. Then her fingers caught the edge of the cloth stuck to Randin's chest and she slowly began to pull it off. Randin's breath hitched as she broke away from her mentor skilled lips and winced from the unpleasant separation of the cloth from her skin.

Tamsin leaned down and speckled Randin's cheek and throat with feather-like kisses, "I'm sorry-, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…"

She leaned back as she and Randin looked down at the wound that now scarred her beautiful canvas. "Fuck…" The little wolf mumbled out before looking up to meet Tamsin's gaze. Randin saw pain in the Valkyrie's eyes, regret glimmered there as well, and lo-…loyalty. The undying loyalty they both shared for each other, no matter how much time has passed between them.

"I'm so sorry." The Harbinger whispered again as strands of her hair fell acting like a curtain.

"Don't be, I'm not." Randin said reaching up and threading her fingers through those ever savory locks of gold. Which she then used to pull Tamsin down to meet her lips again. After building up a rhythm Tamsin almost let out a groan when Randin broke the kiss and leaned her forehead up against her own. "You know I'd do anything for you."

Tamsin let out a half hearted laugh, every time Randin said those words it felt like there was an explosion of warmth in her chest, it never failed. She always did so much for Tamsin, it should drive the Valkyrie crazy, and it did- just not in the way she had expected.

"It's my turn to take care of you, Kid."

"If you're going to do what I think you're about to do, don't call me Kid." Randin said in a plain tone and after a pause they shared a laugh because they knew what was going to take place for at least the next hour.

"Ow, don't make me laugh." Randin said looking down at her chest again.

"I didn't make you laugh, you did." Tamsin mumbled as she scattered light kisses along the fringes of Randin's wound.

"Only because of your poor name choice…" Randin grumbled out.

Tamsin's eyes became dark as she leaned up to hover inches above the wolf, "Well, I'll let _you_ use any name of choice for _me_…just know that God it preferred…" Tamsin said with a smirk as she leaned down a trailed three kisses across Randin's clavicle before she leaned up and bit down hard on the muscle there.

Randin let out a rough groan as her back battled between tensing and turning into jelly. Biting of the neck was a known weakness of Randi's that Tamsin had discovered; and abused, long ago. Randin had no choice but to fist the sides of Tamsin's shirt and hold on for dear life.

Tamsin bit down one more time before turning her head and dragging her teeth all the way up Randin's throat, she knew the sensations that motion created in the wolf and how it drove every thought right out of her head. It showed by the unbridled moan that came from the wolf, who was usually a quite lover.

Tamsin moved to meet her lips again and their tongues anxiously began to dance with each other. Tamsin tasted like the tang of metal and Randin tasted like sweet-tea; warm and comforting but with her own unique tang lingering after. Then Randin surprised Tamsin by closing her lips around Tamsin's sweet appendage and sucking it into her mouth, then letting her teeth gently scrap against it.

Tamsin let out a small moan as she instantly traced one of her hands up Randin's side and cupped her beast. It caused a surprised squeal to sound from the pinned wolf, but she didn't release the tongue from her trap, yet.

After one more good suck she released it while licking her lips, savoring the sweet taste of Tamsin. "I forgot how much I loved that." Tamsin said with her tongue still tingling from the sensation.

"Me too." Randin growled back and Tamsin smirked before diving back down to meet her. She then let her thumb dance across one of Randin's nipples before her index finger joined and began to pull and roll it, and Randin rewarded her by groaning whenever it was _just right_.

Randin could feel a tingling sensation grow in the warmest part of her and let out one more satisfied groan as she ground her hips up, starting the fiction between them. Tamsin smirked into their locked lips and heeded Randin's request by releasing the hand she had pinned under the pillow and sliding it down to Randin's hip, where it danced along the pants line for several seconds causing Randin to whimper. Tamsin quickly untied the drawstrings of the Randin's cloth pants, and her own belts as well before chucking it in the general direction of the chair.

Randin's fisted hand tore into Tamsin's shirt, and she continued to pull until the shirt had unraveled itself from Tamsin's battle-hardened body. She leaned back with a less than amuse look, "Smooth move, Shedder. What the hell am I going to wear later?"

"Why would you need to be clothed later?" Randin said in a heated breath before pulling Tamsin down and crashing their lips together. Tamsin continued to keep her weight off of the injured wolf as she maneuvered the pants down Randin's legs and sent the cloth pants on the same route as her belt.

Tamsin thought of the prize hiding beneath Randin's panties and decided she needed to have the little wolf, _now_. She leaned down and captured Randin's nipple between her lips and began to roughly suck against it while her tongue batted it intermittently. Then without much effort she slid the last piece of bothersome cloth off before allowing her fingers to dance around the edge of Randin's folds.

Randin arced her hips to push up towards Tamsin and they both let out groans as Tamsin's finger slipped between the wet folds. No one was ever as ready for Tamsin as Randin was; her most intimate parts seemed to weep whenever Tamsin so much as stood too close.

Tamsin's fingers danced up and circled the wolf's swollen clit a few times causing said wolf's jaw to drop in a soundless groan as she threw her head back. Tamsin smirked; she loved watching the muted expressions cross Randin face when joined like this. Randin gripped the forearm that was propping Tamsin up while her other hand clawed at Tamsin's back.

She then let her fingers dance further down in the folds when she drove them in deeper, which rewarded her with a short but throaty groan. She leaned down as she quickly created a rhythm and latched onto Randin neck once more and she felt Randin's chest press against hers as the sensations she pushed through Randin all hummed in sync with each other.

The biting mixed with tongue lashes on her neck…The fingers easily sliding in and out of her…Then, oh god, then Tamsin started bucking her hips against her hand driving them in with an extra jolt of force... Randin's eyes rolled shut and her jaw dropped, not gasping for a breath but holding her scream in. Tamsin felt the neck muscles tense beneath her teeth and it only caused her to bite harder.

Tamsin then hated herself for not removing her pants earlier because now she needed to stop in order to give them both what they really wanted. She dislodged her teeth from Randin's neck and took the arm that was bracing her off the bed and quickly unbuttoned and zipped her pants. She pulled her fingers out and danced them around Randin's clit once more before pulling away and as quickly as she could strip her pants and panties off of herself.

"Ugh, Tamsin, what the fuck…" Randin groaned as she moved her hand to continue Tamsin's ministrations.

Tamsin immediately smacked the hand away. "Wait your turn, bitch." She groaned as she quickly remounted Randin and locked their lips together while plunging her finger deep back within Randin.

Randin let out a satisfied sign into Tamsin's mouth. Tamsin then pulled her fingers out and let them dance around her own folds, feeling them to be just as slick as the little wolf beneath her. She leaned back slightly giving little space between their bodies and maneuvered one of Randin's legs under her while hooking her leg over it, and reversing the rolls of their opposite legs so that one of Randin's was hiked up over hers.

Then she forcibly locked one of her hands with Randin's pinning it to the bed, while her other went to grip Randin's hip. She leaned down trailing her lips from Randin's mouth to her ear, "Hold on tight, I've got a lot of lost time to make up for."

Tamsin leaned down and clamped her mouth on Randin's neck once more and began moving her hips against Randin's with animalistic vigor. Their folds mashed together causing their swollen clits to grind and slide past each other with mechanical ease.

Randin's free hand scrapped its way down Tamsin's back and across the Valkyries thigh as they continued to feed the fire between them. Randin began grinding in time with Tamsin causing the Valkyrie to groan and release the wolf's neck. She sat back as a spark was struck deep within her with each movement, it grew larger and larger each time, and she knew what was coming. "Oh, shit…" She moaned out as she looked down at Randin briefly, seeing that she too was about to cave to the spark, and threw she head back while grinding her hips down with fast jerking motions with all the strength she had left.

While the large part of Randin's scream remained locked in her throat a few choice words were growled out as she came hard under her Valkyrie. "Fuck…God, yes!"

After a few minutes frozen with her back arched, Randin finally relaxed back onto the bed, and Tamsin made sure to fall next to the young wolf rather them crushing her beneath her weight like she used to do. They both panted heavily as Tamsin lazily threw an arm across Randin's abdomen.

"Well, you got the name right." Tamsin mumbled out into the pillow. Randin cut her a look from the corner of her eye before she chuckled. Then she brought her hand up to caress the one stretched across her stomach. "That didn't strain your wounds too much did it?" Tamsin asked in a softer voice concerned that all the squirming she made the young wolf do may have caused her pain in the end.

Randin stared up at the ceiling a moment, focusing on her wounds to see if there was any pain. "It's not too bad there's a dull throbbing, but definitely worth it." Randin said giving Tamsin a rueful smirk.

Tamsin returned it as she leaned across the brought their lips together one more time. They both let out a silent sigh as they relaxed into a slow kiss.

Randin's hand began to dance across Tamsin's arm before moving to caress her side. "Round two?" She asked watching at those steel blue eyes slid open to meet her own. Tamsin smirked and moved back on top of the wolf, positioning their legs in the sensual knot they were in before. It was both the Valkyrie and the Wolf's favor position- feeling the slickness they both caused in the other, feeling the spark grow and flourish between the two of them before it became all consuming; it was beyond intoxicating. "Can't I be tops this time?" Randin said in an almost whiny voice.

Tamsin just continued to smirk down at her, "Not until your healed more. Don't want you to over expert yourself, Lil Pup."

"Stop calling me that!" Randin growled out while bucking her hips up quickly with precise aim as she slammed both of the clits together, causing Tamsin to tighten her jaw and hold back a groan.

Tamsin then moved a hand down between them and traced them up and down Randin's folds to see just how ready she was; and the little wolf did not disappoint. So Tamsin started a slow and steady rhythm allowing the last sparks from their first round to burn out before starting to ignite new ones.

Randin delivered a slow moan and gripped Tamsin's hips as she fell in sync with the slower rhythm. But it didn't take long for the sparks to grow again and soon Tamsin and Randin were grinding together at a vigorous pace once again.

Tamsin gazed down at Randin with hooded eyes, "Try and keep up…" She reached down and gripped Randin's thigh that was hooked over hers with one hand and leaned forward to grip the headboard with the other. Randin moaned and threw her head back, bracing for the assault that was about to hit.

Tamsin began pounding their hips together with renewed force, thanks to the sturdy headboard. Randin reached up and braced one of her own hands against the headboard to stop her from rocky so far back; cutting the time it took for the hips to meet again in half.

Randin began panting which caused her words to come out as broke syllables as the small sparks deep within her turned into a constant fireworks show. "Ta-…oh, God…Ta-…sin. Ah!"

She threw her head back on the pillow but it was only the first wave of the onslaught. As the next one reared back to hit Randin quickly pushed herself up with her hand still braced back against the headboard while her other one pulled Tamsin's torso towards her, and she locked her mouth on Tamsin's erect nipple. She immediately began to suck and flick it with her tongue and Tamsin's jaw dropped and she had to turn and bite her own arm to stop from screaming.

With the new angle Randin sat at she was able to grind for a longer time against Tamsin and within a few rough-grinding thrusts the sparks exploded within them again and they let their spasming muscles control their final thrusts. Randin slumped back on the bed, completely exhausted. Tamsin followed moments after. They lay there in silence as they listened to the weighted breaths coming from each other.

Tamsin watched Randin's eyes slide shut as her breaths became normal and she slid her arm back across Randin's stomach and pulled them close together. She planted a kiss on Randin's shoulder and the wolf let out an appreciative groan.

"I missed you…" Randin mumbled out in her drained state.

Tamsin gave a rare genuine smile, "I didn't notice."

Randin gave her arm a light smack, "Ass."

"Sorry if your headboard is loose now." Tamsin said with a proud smirk on her face as she rested her lips against Randin's shoulder.

"Eh, could have been worse; we could have broken the frame entirely." Randin said with a smile in her voice.

"Challenge accepted," Tamsin growled out before inching her head close and planting a kiss on Randin's cheek. "…I missed you too Randi…more than I'd like to admit." She said addressing Randin's first confession.

This caused Randin to crack an eye open at her and she once again saw the loyalty- no love, glimmering in Tamsin's eyes. She knew they'd never exchange those words, but Randin saw it there and she had no doubt Tamsin could see it in her eyes too. "And my chest hurts more than I want to admit." She said letting her eyes close, she was too afraid to see if Tamsin would catch her underlying meaning. After a quiet moment Tamsin let out a small chuckle, but said nothing as she tucked her against Randin's.


End file.
